five_nights_at_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Thomas's
Five Nights at Thomas's is a Five Nights at Freddy Game and it is the first installment comedy Game, in this game, you play as a security guard and you have to survive from 12 am to 6 am. Gameplay You play as a security guard named Chuck and have to survive five nights with Thomas by putting coal into the furnace and opening and closing the door to stop Thomas from killing you. Game Description Thomas's Pizza Railway is a magical place where you can enjoy a delicious pizza (for only 69.99). And they're looking for someone to work the night shift and put coal in the furnace so they don't run out of power. Equipped with only a flashlight & doors and listen what Sir topham hatt saids what to do in the nights you must beats five night at Thomas between part 1 and 2 ENJOY. Soundtrack Thomas Theme Sounds Coal Door Characters Thomas Chuck Sir Topham Hatt Dowager Tips * When the door is shut and Thomas is there the light will be darker than when Thomas isn't there! Phone Calls Night 1: Sir Topham Hatt: Hello and welcome to Thomas's Pizza Railway. I'll be your conductor Sir Topham Hatt. I'm here to fill in you some of the thing that for what you need to do for your job as a security guard at Thomas's Pizza Railway and some other useful information things that you will be able to used is that- Dowager: Honey! Dinner's ready! Sir Topham Hatt: Uh OK! So- Dowager: Hurry up before it get's cold! Sir Topham Hatt: Um so some other useful information that you may be able to use is that- Dowager: Get down here right... SIr Topham Hatt: Shut Up!!! Dowager: hey you cant don't speak to your mother that way! Sir Topham Hatt: Sorry mom, I'll be right there! Dowager: You better be! Sir Topham Hatt: You SHUT UP! ANYWAY SOME OTHER USEFUL INFORMATION THAT YOU MAY BE ABLE TO USE IS THAT WHAT YOU ah you need to put coal in the furnace by the way. Dowager: That's it! I'm coming up in there! Sir Topham Hatt: You better not, MOM GET OUT OF MY ROOM, MOM! Dowager: Let me in! Sir Topham Hatt: MOM! *door opens* Sir Topham Hatt: OH GOD, HOLD ON NOOOOO! Dowager: BAD BAD BAD BAD!!! *a whipping sound can be heard* Sir Topham Hatt: MAKE SURE TO GET THE COAL, AND THEN PUT THE COAL IN THE FURNACE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAA- *Call ends* Night 2: Sir Topham Hatt: Good job you made it to day 2. You know I had some troubles doing that because of my very large structure, at least that's what they told me. I had some problems making it to night 2. Uh so yeah, oh oh um before I go um what you heard last night You tell NOBOBY ABOUT THAT! My mom loves me so much you don't wanna know ok, ok, good. Have fun and uh good luck. *Call ends* Night 3: Sir Topham Hatt: Hello Hello I see that you got to the third night, well good job i guess... *sigh* Um You may be wondering why i'm acting so sad, well you see... um, *Sniffs* ME and my Girlfriend......We... *Coughs* we uh we broke, we uh...MMM we got into a huge fight and we broke up... but uh... *starts to Cry* SO THATS THAT HAVE FUN AND GOODNIGHT... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Call ends* Night 4: Sir Topham Hatt: Congratulation you made it to the 4th night. I knew you can do it, WOW! You know you should mark that as an achievement, I mean we all know that train's trying to kill you. But, there's not like unlikely story behind this or anything. *siren could be heard outside* Dowager: Honey the cops are here. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh crap, oh, crap, CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Dowager: WHOA! *pushes past his mom, and shuts the door* Sir Topham Hatt: UH HOLD ON UM... ok, you know what uh i'm just gonna... I'm just gonna go uh have fun and uh good luck I be back uh AHHHHHHHHH SEE YOU NEXT NIGHT oh I mean DOWN AND UP! *Call ends* Night 5 *Scary gibbering* *Call Ends* Other Games In The Series Five Nights at Thomas's 2 Five Nights at Thomas's 3 Five Nights at Thomas's 4 Gallery 88515.jpg|Main Menu Screen Thomas 1.png|Thomas's Jumpscare 3.png|The Office with the flashlight on and Thomas is there 2.png|The Office with the flashlight on and Thomas is not there 1.png|The Office Category:Games Category:Characters